Happy Fucking Birthday to you
by MissObscene
Summary: This is just a one shot. I wrote this because i have a mental block with my other story. Pure smut, With you (The reader) and the "Reboot" Dante ( I hate using the word reboot) I like him. If you don't please keep your hate to yourself, and respect my opinion, I've been a fan of the DMC series since i was a little girl. Don't like him, or smut, then don't look it up or read this.


If you don't want to read smut, then why are you looking it up? and why did you click this?

As far as the "reboot" ( i hate using that word) Dante. I like him. If you don't please keep your hate to yourself, and respect my opinion, I've been a fan of the DMC series since i was a little girl. I was only 7-8, this is part of my childhood. All i can say is I've welcomed this "new" one with open arms. and all i ask is you give it a chance and not attempt to wreck my childhood with your childish bickering about this. Just leave your drama at the door and move on. thanks.

here is a link to the green dress you'll read about. It was something i drew and came up with: art/Dress-design-347389743

* * *

It was your saturday routine, Go out, buy groceries, pay some bills et cetera You were used to it, 'Cept for today, Because today, Was your birthday, You wish you didn't have to do these things on your birthday, And Dante didn't know what to do really, his idea of food was Pizza, Jack daniels and cereal, with or without milk, and then the occasional pussy when he could get some, Sometimes you thought Dante was an insufferable, immature pig. On other days, You were quite alright with him, Truth be told, deep down he had a heart, even if he didn't use it much, He always hid it with his tough, angsty exterior, Which on some days pissed you off, and other days, well, It down right made you think the impurest of thoughts. You'd never admit it to him, And you yourself much really, But you had to remind yourself, He probably doesn't think about you that way, He rather have a nice lay with a big breasted long legged hooker than an innocent, young, Sometimes naive woman is what you told yourself. Having to shake yourself from these thoughts was sometimes hard but sometimes easy, You had to do so every time you were near him or you'd never be able to stand him.

On the way back from the errands you prepared yourself before stepping into the trailer, Expecting to see women in his bed and beer cans everywhere, but when you opened the door you instead saw nothing, Not a single piece of trash, or beer cans. Amused by the thought, you walk away to put the groceries, wondering where Dante could be, instead your eye catches something on the bed, confused, you turn around and walk towards the box on the bed

"No..It couldn't be, Did he really get me something?" You thought

Noticing the little card on the box you open it up first, surprised by words "What the hell? This isn't like Dante..." you say to yourself in disbelief,

"_So, I got you this gift, And I think you should use it, and I'll come get you at 8, and your going to have a fuckin' party, got it,?_

_-xo Dante_

_p.s. Look Sexy too._"

You had to do a double take at the note because well for one, He signed his name with an "X" And an "O", And told you to look sexy. Baffled, your face went red a little and then you let out a small laugh looking at the note again, amused by the fact he couldn't speak without swearing once, seems it is the same way with writing as well.

Hungry with excitement you tear open the box to find a dress in there, Lifting it up, noticing it was rather, well...Lets just say, it wasn't something you'd wear to your grandmothers house for christmas.

It was a dark green, Short too, really short, Covered only half of your thighs,with slits on both sides of it as well, Very open in the back, and only to be held up with the ribbon you noticed cascading down into the front, blushing slightly about how you might look, "Leave it to Dante to go shopping for a woman..." You say to yourself

Then the thought rolled in, "_What the hell am I going to do till eight pm!?, It's only four!" _Dreading the four hour wait, you decide to set an alarm and take a nap.

~*7:35 pm*~

The alarm goes off and you immediately dart up, excited and nervous for whats to come, unsure what will happen, you jump in the shower real quick and when you're done you get out, wrapping the towel around your body blow, drying your hair, brushing it out, wearing it in it's normal fashion. Looking at your self in the mirror, you think back to the letter "_Look sexy too._"

"Sexy he wants?, Sexy he gets." you say to yourself grinning applying your favorite black eyeshadow and eyeliner, Creating a little cat eye effect, smudging the eyeshadow so it looks smokey, Then applying your favorite Blood red lipstick, Taking the towel off and sliding a pair of thin lacy black panties, and then the dress, Wrapping the ribbon around your neck like a choker once before tying it, You zipped it up in the front almost wanting to leave a lot of it open to be a tease to Dante, Felt weird wearing no bra, you thought. Taking a look in the mirror before walking off, _"damn"_ You thought to yourself. You looked sexy as hell, Trotting off Satisfied with yourself you put your favorite shoes on, Your four inch platform black heels, with the small buckle at the ankle, These were your "Fuck me" shoes, Ones you never let Dante see, Or he'd never let up on you about them, You knew him all too well. Right after you put your shoes on you heard a knock on the trailer door, Opening it up to see Dante standing there, You both having the same stunned look on your faces. Him staring at the way the tight dress pushed up your breasts and how it hugged every curve on your body, Which then, Till you wore that dress, You didn't even know you HAD curves, Neither did Dante, Whom cleaned up pretty nicely, Hair same as always, but his clothes were somewhat different, He was wearing a black button up dress shirt, open a bit to compliment his chest, wasn't tucked in either, Sleeves rolled up to his elbows, Then you noticed his pants. They seemed to have gotten tighter. Defining the outline of his crotch more so than his normal pants did, and then those same combat boots, If you never thought Dante looked attractive before, You sure did now.

"Damn (Y/N), Lookin' Good." He said winking at you, Taking your hand helping you step down out of the trailer. Into the limousine _"Wait, Limo?, What?"_ You thought, then brushing the thought from your mind, giving up on wondering how he did it and instead just enjoying the ride.

You got to a club and passed the usher, noticing his face bruised up Dante glanced at you grinning about his handy work and you let out a small laugh, but deep down wanted to slap him just for the hell of it and because he couldn't control his anger at times, Then inwardly smiling at that thought of slapping him _"No wonder we get along so well."_

As you were walking in "Sent to destroy" came on by the band called Combichrist, The club loved Combichrist, it was their regular tunes along with everything else they played.

You saw some of your friends there, and you immediately started dancing with them

Flipping your head left and right, and Swaying your hips to the music,

One of your friends placed a glow stick necklace around you and you took a few of their bracelets, Having a blast already, You raise your hands to the light trickles in the air, noticing the bubbles falling you began to giggle. Noticing Dante Eying you at the way you were moving your body, you could see the hungry look in his eyes as he watched you dance, It was your birthday, you should be free today, to do whatever the hell you wish. "_fuck it_" you thought. The next song came on "Get your body beat" by combichrist began, you used it to your advantage and toyed with the tall, Ice blue eyed man, you took him by the wrist and dragged him towards you with a devilish smirk and seductive eyes.

Lights flashing, blaring music...

"_Take your brain to set the score, Can you take the pain at all?_

_I tried to understand you, girl. But you gotta earn it._

_Fuck it up and let it go."_

Hips swaying to the music sensually as you stared him directly in the eyes, He just stared with that look in his eyes, like a hungry wolf, studying his prey.

You turn your back to him, grinding and swaying against him, you felt his hands lock onto your hips whilst yours wrapped around his neck behind you.

"_Get your body beat, Let your blood flow._

_Get your body beat, let your blood flow _

_Get your body beat, Let your blood flow._

_Get your body beat, Let your blood flow."_

You turned around to face him again and he pulled you closer to him, as if it was possible for you two to be closer than you already were, Grinding and rocking his hips against yours, You two dancing looked almost like you were having sex with your clothes on.

"_Doesn't matter what you say, Never understood at all._

_Don't give a fuck what people say, Glad your piece is just for show, Grab it's neck and don't let go._

_Get your body beat, Let your blood flow._

_Get your body beat, let your blood flow _

_Get your body beat, Let your blood flow._

_Get your body beat, Let your blood flow."_

The pace you two were at got rougher, with every grind sway and hip roll, It was all more intense.

During the end of the song taking it's toll, Dante leaned down and planted his lips on yours, Savoring every moment of it, He tasted like bubblegum and strawberries, What an odd mix you thought, Not being able to help yourself though, you wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him deeper into the kiss, you both pulled away for air, studying each others faces, music began to play again and you two danced again. Enjoying the intense feeling of grinding on each other, Mixed with the warm feeling of the rum you eventually had to drink.

You two danced for hours and finally began to get worn out, your friends leaving and eventually random people in the club leaving

you both sat down at the bar area and rested, You two were staring each other up and down since the moment he picked you up, even more so when you two danced that first time today.

"Thanks, I really wasn't expecting anything to be honest." you said to him sweetly

"Nah, Don't thank me, Vergil did it." he replied staring at the droplet in his glass

"But it was your idea wasn't it?" you asked smirking

He chuckled and nodded yes to you.

From that moment on, again you two were at it again with the staring, he was watching his prey again and you were watching the predator, 'cept you weren't looking for an escape, you were looking for a way in. Right as you were about to say something He leaned over and kissed you, placing a hand on your lap and another behind your head pulling you into the kiss deeper, Enjoying the taste of one another, you both let out tiny, almost silent moans and gasps. He pulled away and studied you and you saw that look in his eye, the _"I'm going to get what I want"_ look. You know very well what it was. You called a cab and he just dragged you out of the club, past the doors..Down the hall, out the back exit and into the alleyway.

"Dante what are-" before you could finish that sentence he pushed your naked back up against the cold brick wall, Pressing his lips onto yours fiercely, like he was trying to battle to capture his prey, the cold on your back, mixed with the heat of your bodies created an odd fire and ice feeling, making your body shiver and tingle up your spine. Your arms wrapped around his neck and you felt his hands roam all over you, a slight shiver crept up your legs as he pulled the dress up a bit, exposing the rest of your thighs, He darted his hand towards your lacy panties, Ripping them off with very little force, You let out a little moan in the back of your throat as the slight chill crept up your dress hitting your exposed, wet, pussy, Never breaking the kiss, He slides his favorite finger, His middle finger, slowly and teasingly up your wet slit, and back down, teasing your entrance, and back up again,Till he reached the sensitive bud, rubbing and pressing down on it, He stopped the kiss and trailed his mouth towards your neck, kissing, biting and sucking on it, You let out a moan you so desperately tried to keep in, At that moment, It's like he took that as a "okay, go" He dived that finger into your tight went hole, and pumped it in and out, Slowly, so very slow. Painfully teasing, tortuously slow, Curving that finger up as he was pulling out each time. Your head fell back against the wall as his finger worked itself in and out of you, You couldn't control the noises coming from your throat anymore, You quietly moaned out his name, which only fueled his fire, Still against your neck, Letting out a quiet growl of satisfaction against your skin made you tingle, and grasp on to his arms. Determined now to make you release and scream out with pleasure and his name he started to pump faster and just as you were about to reach your peak and finally give in, The cell rang and you heard honking, Knowing it was the cab, Dante growled in frustration, pulling his finger from you, He dragged you along to the cab and you both got in. You were both ultimately frustrated, waiting to finish what you had started, The cab ride was short but felt like forever for the both of you.

When you two finally got back to the trailer, You two didn't even make it to the door and Dante's lips were already on you. Shoving the key in, he busted open the door, slamming it shut, He threw you on the bed and walked off, Leaving you confused before you could call out to him he came back and hid something behind his back, before you could say anything to ask him, he dived onto the bed, more specifically, onto you. Placing your hands above your head to move them out of his way, He untied the ribbon around your neck that held the dress up, and then slowly slid down the zipper, he was obviously taking his time, purposely torturing you and trying not to ruin the dress, And also examining every bit of flesh that peaked through, every curve, the perfect swells on your chest, the smoothness of your skin, He wasn't sure what he wanted to do first.

He slid the dress off you completely, taken by your naked figure, Taking a moment to stare then dived down. Peeking up at you, he slid his tongue out and dragged it slowly up your body, from your belly button to the valley between your breasts, grabbing onto them as he passed between them, giving them a good squeeze, all whilst continuing the slow teasing drag of his tongue to your neck, Right where he kissed ever so sweetly then grabbed a hold of to bite into, causing you to squeal in a mix of pain and pleasure. You heard a faint jingling and as soon as he pressed his lips to yours, you felt something odd placed around your neck, feeling him grin against your lips, you reached down to feel what it was and realized it was a collar with one simple loop in the front, perfect for a leash, red flushed through your face as you heard just that, the simple metal snap of a link being snapped onto the loop, Biting his lip grinning, staring at his handy work. Pretty impressed with himself, that soon grin turning into a smug smile. He pushed you back down on the bed, practically tore his shirt off, exposing those muscular arms of his, the toned abs, and strong chest, he slid his hands on your knees, roughly pulling them apart, causing you to squeal a little, which plastered a satisfied grin on his face as he dove down between your legs, causing you to arch your back and let out a gasp of pleasure as he dove his tongue between your wet folds, slowly licking upwards, causing you to moan and grab onto his hair roughly, Earning a growl from him and you moaned even louder when he bit down a little for grabbing his hair. Licking and sucking hardly on your clit, As he dove a finger into you again, making you scream at the feeling of him pumping his finger roughly in and out of you as he worked on your clit with his skilled tongue. Using his free hand he grabbed onto your thigh and pried it away further, He loved how flexible you were. Especially for him. Right there, Right now. That thought alone sinking into his head made him pick up his pace with his finger, diving a second one in, then a third. Sitting up on his knees now as he pumped in and out of you furiously, He grabbed the leash, jerking it towards him harshly making you sit up in front of him, Legs spread wide for him, he grinned devilishly, slowing down his pace before he made you cum, Noticing the horrified look growing on your face

"Beg for it." He said. Your eyes widened at his request, knowing what it meant.

Trying to dive back down into bed, having a hard time brace yourself on weak arms, but couldn't move because he had the leash wrapped tightly around his hand forcing you up.

You looked him straight in the eyes trying to find the words, only to frustrate him, Waiting for your response, he jerked you closer to him whispering into your ear this time. "Beg."

"Do it, Make me cum." not having enough sanity to wait for release.

Keeping a steady grasp on the leash in his hands, he began to pump his fingers in and out of you furiously again making you scream in pleasure as you released yourself all over his fingers.

Satisfied with what he had done he pulled his fingers out slowly just for torture and licked every single one of them clean, Slowly, teasingly as you laid there searching for air, Which you found barely any of,

Lifting your head off from the bed you found him naked and crawling on top of you, mentally hyperventilating at his length, wondering if it was even going to fit, but knowing Dante, That wasn't going to stop him, He'd make it fit. Your thoughts seized as his mouth took yours over again, So eager and hungry to taste more of you, He licks the bottom of your lip teasingly, wanting entrance, which you easily grant, His tongue roaming your mouth, hitting every part of you, leaving nothing untouched, Good god he was good with his tongue, as he was kissing you, he snaked his hand down to your waist and held it firmly, Sliding himself down, Trailing kisses down your neck, leaving you breathless as he locked his lips around your nipple, using his free hand to grope and massage the other,

Teasing your nipple with his tongue, causing you to arch your back and moan against him, hearing him let out a quiet chuckle, he bit down on your nipple, twisting and pinching the other in his fingers.

Sliding his tongue up from your breast to your neck planting a sweet kiss there, He grinned devilishly and flipped you over, getting a good view of your nice ass, giving it a good slap causing you to squeal and squirm a little, Enjoying the sound of you squealing and the sound of the slap, he did it a few times more on each cheek, enjoying the red painted on your flesh, growling he darted down biting the already sore flesh, earning a moan from you, smug he left such markings on you, Gripping you by the hips roughly hiking you up on your knees, He spread your legs, Leaning over you grabbed your leash tight, wrapping it around his hand, jerking you up straight roughly as he set the head of his thick cock against your tight entrance, pushing in. Feeling your walls stretch at his size, your hands reach behind you, gripping his hips as he slowly sinks into you, giving you the time to adjust to his size, a smug smile growing on his face at the thought, Keeping a tight grip on the leash he starts to move slowly in and out of you, making you whine with pleasure at the feeling.

Jerking the leash back again, your body making a near perfect "C" shape, the back of your head leaning on his chest, he leaned his head down to kiss your neck sweetly, feeling his warm breath hit your skin, as he started to pound into you, making you moan out loudly in surprise. Snaking his free hand to a breast, grabbing at it roughly as he slowly pounded into you. He growled in a tone of frustration, boredom it seemed, he out of no where pulled himself out of you and pushed you down on the bed flipping you over on to your back, diving down onto his arms hovering over you. You instinctively spread your legs and wrapped them around his waist, He took your hands and pinned them above your head, and entered you easily. He thrusted in deep and hard, making you moan loud, feeling frustrated wanting something to grip on, Seems your want was granted as he let your arms free and leaned down on his forearms, resting his head next to yours against your neck, feeling his hot breath against your skin, sending tingles into your body, hearing him moan against your skin drove you crazy, Tightening the grip around his waist with your legs, bringing him in closer as he pounded into you. He began to grip the sheets and you could feel him tremble, and his skin started to illuminate a little, firey orange veins showing through, pounding into you harder, His black hair fading, cascading into white, Breathing heavy, he lifted himself up on to his arms stared down at you with his dark demonic eyes, Black as night and blood red orbs glowing, abruptly, he stops. Taking your arms, pinning them to the side of your head. "Beg."

Whimpering, not wanting him to stop. "Please, Don't tease me." you say, strangled and breathless.

"Then beg for it, Scream for me, Scream my name."

Out of frustration you growled sinking your nails into his hands that were pinning you down, Making him growl at you in return. He started to slowly pump back into you wanting you to beg for release again. "Come on, Love." He whispered to you, you weren't sure if you were turned on or scared by the way he said it, and called you love.

"Dante, please..."

"Please what?" he mumbled.

"..Fuck me...please"

Staring you down hard he let your hands go, diving back down into your neck and back on his forearms, pounding into you hard and fast, you arms wrapped around his back, dragging your nails down, breaking the skin, leaving scratch marks down his back, against his soft, hot skin, Moaning and screaming for him like he wanted. Screaming out his name not once, not twice, but three times and on that last time he thrusted into you as hard as he could, both of you letting out relieved moans as you came together, he collapsed on you, and you welcomed him with open arms,

Dante trying to calm himself down, you could still feel himself trembling and his breath was heavy, his head resting on your chest, and an unfamiliar set of words "(Y/N)...Stay with me..."

you looked at him, watching him fade back to his normal self, searching in his eyes for what he meant, he leaned down, whispered I love you against your lips and kissed you passionately and laid beside you, holding you in his arms, you said I love you back to him and felt asleep tangled in each others arms and legs.


End file.
